Christopher Jackson
Christopher Jackson is an American singer and actor. He has taken part in many Broadway hits such as In The Heights and The Lion King, as well as Hamilton, in which he stars as George Washington. Early life Jackson attended the American Musical and Dramatic Academy. Broadway In 2015 Jackson originated the role of President George Washington in the musical Hamilton on Broadway, which won a Grammy Award for best cast album. He was also nominated for a Tony in 2016 for his performance as Washington. Jackson has previously performed on Broadway in In the Heights, Bronx Bombers, After Midnight, The Lion King, Holler If Ya Hear Me, and Memphis. Other work Jackson's film and TV work includes Tracers, The Good Wife, Person of Interest, A Gifted Man, and Nurse Jackie. Jackson is also a member of hip-hop group Freestyle Love Supreme. He has been nominated for three Emmy Awards for composing music and lyrics for television, winning the “Outstanding Original Song” Award in 2011 for his lyrics to “What I Am,” which he co-wrote for Sesame Street with Bill Sherman. Personal life Before the first run-through of the Off-Broadway production of In the Heights, Jackson learned that his son had been diagnosed with autism. With his wife, he is an advocate for the organization Autism Speaks. He is 6'2" tall. Credits Theatre * Time and the Wind, off-Broadway, 1996 * Bobo's, off-Broadway, 1996 * The Lion King, Featured soloist/Simba (u/s), Broadway, 1997-2000 * The Lion King, Simba, Broadway, 2000-02 * The Lion King, Ensemble, US tour, 2003-04 * Beggar's Holiday, Happy Mac, California, 2004 * Candide, Ensemble, New York City Opera, 2005 * Pateince, Duke of Dunstable, New York City Opera, 2005 * Comfortable Shoes, Clay Harris, Chicago, 2004 * In the Heights, Benny, off-Broadway, 2007 * In the Heights, Benny, Broadway, 2008-09 * Memphis, Delray, Broadway, 2010 * In the Heights, Benny, Broadway, 2010-11 * Lonely, I'm Not, off-Broadway, 2011 * Cotton Club Parade, Encores!, 2012 * The Jammer, Charlie Heartbreak, off-Broadway, 2012 * After Midnight, Special Guest Star, Broadway, 2013 * Bronx Bombers, Bobby Sturges/Derek Jeter, off-Broadway, 2013 * Bronx Bombers, Bobby Sturges/Derek Jeter, Broadway, 2014 * Holler if Ya Hear Me, Vertus, Broadway 2014 * Hamilton, George Washington, off-Broadway, 2015 * Hamilton, George Washington, Broadway, 2015-present Film * You'll Be a Man..., documentary, 2012 (composer) * Broken Aster, short film, 2013 (composer) * Tracers, Lonnie, 2015 Television * Oz, Perry Loftus, 5 episodes, 2003 * The Electric Company, 2009 (music director) * Gossip Girl, 1 episode, 2009 * Nurse Jackie, Trey, 1 episode, 2010 * White Collar, Nico, 1 episode, 2010 * Sesame Street, 2010-14 (composer) * A Gifted Man, Rafael Douglas, 1 episode, 2011 * Person of Interest, Farrow, 1 episode, 2014 * The Good Wife, Michael Wood, 1 episode, 2014 Albums * In the Name of Love, 2011 New album in the works (as of 2014) Awards * 2004 BATC Award for Best Actor for Beggar's Holiday (nominated) * 2006 Joseph Jefferson Award for Best Actor for Comfortable Shoes (won) * 2006 Black Theater Alliance Award for Best Actor for Comfortable Shoes (nominated) * 2007 Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Ensemble Performance for In the Heights (won) * 2011 Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Original Song For A Children's Series for Sesame Street (nominated) * 2011 Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Original Song For A Children's Series for Sesame Street (won) * 2014 Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Original Song For A Children's Series for Sesame Street (nominated) * 2016 Grammy Award for Best Musical Theater Album for Hamilton (won) * 2016 Broadway.com Audience Awards for Favorite Featured Actor in a Musical for Hamilton (nominated) * 2016 Tony Award for Best Featured Actor in a Musical for Hamilton (TBD) Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Male Voice Actors Category:Moana Voice Actors